Forever
by kannabi-no-miko
Summary: "Division Zero specializes in the strange, insane, and freaky!" Meet Kanna Seirei, Captain of Division Zero. Deep within her mind is a secret that not even she is aware of, a secret that Aizen would stop at nothing to know.


Pain

Clothes were strewn across the room, papers were scattered everywhere and in the midst of the chaos was a woman. A woman with midnight black hair and violet eyes.

"Oh, where is it?" Another handful of clothing went flying through the air before it hit the ground and slid down in a mess. Light footsteps danced outside the door before it slid open in one gentle swish.

"This is a mess."

A woman with striking red hair walked in. It was straight and was up in a high ponytail, her eyes were a vibrant green. She had the normal Shinigami attire on, with the exception of the Lieutenant badge on her arm.

"Amaya! Help me quick! I can't find Haru's present! Today's the day! I can't be late!"

Amaya rolled her eyes before walking over to the nightstand by the bed and opening the drawer. Pulling out a box wrapped in childish wrapping paper she stood triumphantly with one hand on her hip.

"Kanna did you even bother looking in your nightstand?"

The violet-eyed woman stood up and bounced over to her friend, pulling the box out of her hands in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Then her eyes snapped open as she looked outside at the nearly setting sun.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" Giving her friend a hug she took one last look at the room before shaking her head and disappearing out the door in a flash.

Amaya shook her head slowly.

"How that woman became Captain I'll never know." A moment passed before she jumped, suddenly remembering a very important event.

"Wait! You have to go meet the other Captains!" Only it was too late. Her good friend and Captain, was gone. A moment passed by before she sighed and shook her head once more.

"That woman I swear, she would lose her own head if she could."

Throwing her hands up in the air she walked out of the room and began the boring trip to the Captain's meeting.

"Guess I'd better tell them, Kanna's gonna be late again."

XXXXXXXX

She was running, well more like flashing, through the Seireitei. The buildings under her feet seemed to blur as she vaulted the large wall that separated the Seireitei and the outside.

She sighed perfectly content. This was where she could be truly free, in the air with the wind blowing through her. Wild, unrestrained. Those words defined her body and soul.

With ease she landed on the ground and sprinted forwards, towards the little orphanage with the one green shutter. It wasn't the fanciest of places, and it really wasn't located in the greatest of areas but the children were happy which was all that mattered.

From the window she could see the small gleam of a candle, the light from the sun was beginning to fade as it sank into the ground. There on the front steps was a little boy with green eyes and freckles.

She smiled and laughed, alerting the young boy of her presence.

"Momma!" Upon seeing her smile he launched himself into the air and latched himself onto her neck. Hugging him to her she laughed and spun around, causing him to giggle.

"Happy birthday Haru."

The sound of a door opening interrupted them, causing them to both look. In the doorway stood a woman with light brown hair and eyes to match. Her face was covered in flour and she had an apron on.

"Hello Kanna." She smiled and waved at the woman.

"Good evening Viviane."

Viviane began rubbing her hands with a towel in attempt to get some of the white powder off to no avail. With a quick jerk of her head towards the house she began walking inside.

"Come on then."

Nodding she put Haru down much to his displeasure. "Momma you're not leaving already are you?"

Shaking her head she handed the small boy his present. "No, I've just got to talk to Miss Vivian for a moment alright?"

When he nodded she walked inside and followed Vivian to the kitchen where the woman offered her a glass of water.

"So, is today the day?"

Kanna smiled as the water slid down her throat. Putting the glass down she nodded her head.

"I'm taking him home today. I'm officially adopting him."

Vivian smiled again before nodding.

"I'm gonna miss that little shit. So are the other children."

Rolling her eyes she walked over to the sink and placed the glass in it.

"I'm adopting him, not taking him hostage. He's going to be coming back and you know it. I'm not going to keep him from his friends. Besides I doubt I could if I tried."

Vivian laughed and nodded.

"That's very true, the kid is too much like you. It truly does surprise me that he isn't your biological son. You two are so alike."

She nodded before patting the woman's shoulder.

"You tell him, I'll wait outside."

Vivian nodded and left the room, leaving Kanna to look out the window just in time to see the sun set. There was a festival tonight taking place in the streets of Seireitei and she had every intention of taking Haru to see it but first she had a meeting to attend to.

It took almost fifteen minutes for the young boy to say his goodbyes and get his things together, which wasn't a lot, before they could finally set out. He had a small bag and a brown bear with a green patch on the butt that she had gotten him for his birthday and that was it.

With teary eyes Vivian and the other children waved to them as they raced through the tops of the buildings and back over the large wall. He was on her back, his little hands holding on tightly to her Captain's haori.

"Momma…what's this?" He was talking about her haori.

"That shows that I'm the Captain of my Division. The strongest member of that specific Division."

Haru smiled before gasping as the festival passed under them, the lights and music was enough to make anyone want to dance.

"Momma! Can we go?"

Nodding she spoke. "Yes Haru, however I have to do something first ok?"

Squealing Haru nodded and held on tighter as she flash stepped to the Captains meeting.

XXXXXXXX

They had been waiting for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about fifteen minutes.

The newest Captain, who was supposed to be representing the brand new Division, was late. So the many Captain's had taken to chatting idly to amongst themselves in order to pass the time. They didn't seem to notice as Amaya opened the door and began walking towards them until she was halfway there.

Clearing her voice she cracked a smile.

"Good evening my lovely Captains! Please forgive my Captains tardiness, she had some business to attend to that was previously planned and highly important! It won't be too much longer!"

Grinning from ear to ear she looked around the room, they were a bunch of characters all right. The insanely tall clown looking guy, and the really creepy one wearing make-up, the weird guy that didn't stop smiling. She stopped.

Is that a midget?

A midget with white hair?

A closer look and she was squatting in front of him with an amazed look on her face. Then she realized that it was not a midget but instead a Captain the size of, wait for it, a child.

Blink. Blink. Snort. Full on laughter. She fell backwards onto the floor pointing at the Captain while laughing until she turned blue.

"He's so little!"

This caused him to growl, which just caused her to laugh even harder.

Due to her laughter however Kanna was able to slip into the room unnoticed. She stood staring at her lieutenant, just watching as she caused Toshiro Hitsugaya to become irritated at an alarming rate.

Aizen glanced over a he was pushing up his glasses to see the newest Captain, staring at her lieutenant with a look that could only be described as 'Really?'. Clearing his throat he turned to address her and the small child whose hand she was holding.

"Hello, you must be the newest Captain."

Looking over at the brown haired Captain she smiled and bowed as the other Captain's turned their gaze from her erratic lieutenant to her.

"Please forgive my tardiness, I am the Captain of Division Zero." Amaya's laughing suddenly stopped and she sat up straight as a tree.

"Kanna-taicho!"

She looked at Amaya with a bored expression. Her one hand on her hip, her other was holding Haru's.

"Haru!" The red head was gone in a flash, squeezing Haru to her and tossing him in the air. Kanna simply sighed before addressing the Captains once more.

"Please forgive my Lieutenants behavior. She, like most of us in my Division, is not all there in the head."

Kenpachi smiled, his eyes locked onto Amaya with a predatory glint. There was a laugh from Shunsui as he stepped forwards to greet her.

"Trust me it's not just in your Division, see Mayuri over there?" She laughed and nodded.

"Let's not get into that subject." Shunsui laughed once more before a clank was heard. All sounds stopped as everyone turned to look at the Sou-taichou. His eyes were cracked open and he was standing up.

"Tardiness is unacceptable, you of all people should know this Kanna."

She blinked before cracking a smile.

"However, knowing the nature of you and your Division I doubt it would do much good."

Chuckling she replied. "Yeah, it probably wouldn't."

He sighed. "It is good to see you again, little one."

Kanna's eye twitched, and her hand found her hip. "I'm not that little anymore you know! I'm an adult, hello!"

He chuckled softly. "That may be so, but you will always be little."

She threw her hands up in the air as a sign of exasperation. That was when the other Captains noticed something extremely vital.

She had no Zanpakuto. Silence fell upon the group as Aizen cleared his throat and stepped forwards.

"May I ask, where your Zanpakuto is, Seirei-taichou?"

Violet eyes locked onto his face for a moment until they turned to face the Sou-taichou once more.

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"It was not my place to tell."

With a sigh one hand found its way to her chest, just above her heart. Just as she was about to speak she was cut off by Mayuri.

"What is the nature of your Division? What do you specialize in?"

At this point in time Amaya had stopped playing with Haru, instead she had walked next to Kanna while holding Haru's hand.

"My…Division?"

Her voice was no longer warm, instead it became hollow.

"My Division specializes in souls that died violent deaths in the human world and because their death's were so traumatic their souls changed. Making them…different and not suited for any other division."

She paused.

"As for my Zanpakuto…I have one. It's just that I am the sheath for my Zanpakuto."

Taking Haru into her arms she turned her back to the group.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Toshiro Hitsugaya questioned.

Flipping one hand up in a tired manner she shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess you'll have to find out." Smirking she began walking away.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to take this little guy to the festival for his birthday."

Haru jumped in her arms and made his way onto her shoulders.

"Go go!" Laughing she grabbed his legs to steady the excited boy.

"The festival huh?" Turning around she looked at Shunsui who was talking to Ukitake.

"Sounds like fun, would you mind if we joined you?"

Haru looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders before looking back up. There was a sound as Amaya stalked towards the window.

"Uh…Captain?"

Kanna turned. "Yah?"

"It's raining outside. Pretty bad actually and, well, the festival's stopped."

Silence.

"Momma? Does this mean we can't dance?"

Kanna sighed for a moment before a light bulb went off in her head. Grabbing Amaya she whispered in her ear and a few seconds later she was out the door with a smile on her face.

Turning back to the group of Captains she smiled ear to ear.

"You are all invited to Division Zero and our," She glanced up Haru's face. "Welcoming festival."

He giggled as she bowed even lower, her eyes turning predatory.

"It will be like nothing you have ever seen before and something you will not forget."

She smirked. "I promise." Then she was gone, as if she was never there in the first place.

"She gives Captain's a bad image." Kenpachi rolled his eyes and turned to face Byakuya, his head lolled to one side.

"Oh shut the hell up. Didn't you feel it?" Soifon nodded. "I felt it as well."

Byakuya remained silent.

"She's got some monstrous spiritual pressure, which means she's got to be strong." He smiled his trademark smile before laughing.

"Can't wait to fight her! I already like her!"

Aizen raised his hands in a way to calm them down and when nobody made any intention to stop fighting Unohana cleared her throat.

"Why don't we give our attention to our fellow Captain instead of bickering amongst each other?"

Everyone stopped and Aizen gave her a nervous smile. There was something, scary, about that woman.

"Come now! Is this anyway to treat a new Captain? She has done no wrong!" Shunsui and Ukitake nodded, as did Komamura and Kaname.

Gin kept his usual smile on his face the entire time. "Well, if ya'll wanna judge her already, why don't you go to her Festival? That way you actually have something to judge."

Byakuya turned to head out the door. "I will not attend an event with such an unruly Captain." With that said he was out the door.

"Ah well, his head's as thick as a tree." Gin sighed before walking next to Aizen who in return sighed.

"Well, I plan on intending this Festival, how about you?" Ukitake nodded as well as Shunsui.

"I wouldn't miss a party with pretty women around!" The remainder of the Captains sighed. Where was Nanao when you needed her? At least she could beat some sense into him.

There was a pause.

"Does anybody know where Division Zero is?"

No one answered.

"Well that's slightly problematic."

XXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for them to find it. All they had to do was follow the sound of music and laughter. Everyone was dancing, or playing an instrument or laughing. Not what you would expect from a Division made up of souls that experienced traumatic deaths.

In all only a select few didn't come. Kenpachi and Yachiru came, so did Komamura and Kaname. Aizen and Gin came shortly after trailing behind Ukitake and Shunsui.

They all stood in the doorway, amazed. The music made you want to sway and dance it's haunting sound was hypnotizing. People were swinging from ribbons of silk upside down only to jump and disappear. There was somebody _breathing_ fire in the corner, only they weren't just breathing it, they were manipulating it. Making shapes with it like it was second nature, as if it was nothing at all.

Upon further examination they realized that more than just Shinigami were here. Civilians from outside the wall were there, dancing and clapping and laughing. They all looked like they were glowing, glowing from a light inside of them.

A purr resounded from the wall next to where Aizen, Ukitake, and Shunsui were talking.

"Welcome to our home." They watched as a woman with brown hair and gold eyes emerged from the wall. She had two identical scars under her eyes that trailed down to her neck.

Aizen nodded. "Thank you for allowing us." She purred again and stepped into the light. She had scars on every visible surface; there was no skin that was left unmarked.

Catching their eyes she smiled. "Some of us show how we died more than the rest."

Before they could respond there was a sudden blast of smoke, causing the Captains to go on alert. However they were suddenly calmed by the fact that everyone else, the civilians and division members, laughed and cheered. The smoke suddenly flashed and turned gold, spreading around everywhere before settling on the ground.

That's when the music really started. That's when Ukitake saw her for the first time since arriving. When he did, he lost his breath. She was beautiful. Her black hair was shining, as were her violet eyes. Even when she was dancing around so many people, she stood out. Her light glowing brighter than the rest.

The shadow woman caught him staring and slipped behind him.

"My Captain is unique." She never noticed the person next to him staring as well, his brown eyes widening behind his glasses. "Beautiful." It was barely even a whisper, more like a ghost on the wind.

"She was made Captain of our Division not by normal means. There was no test, or recommendation. No she was made our Captain because we chose her."

By now Gin had stalked over to them and was listening. "Souls such as us need someone special to lead us. We chose her, because of her heart. When she first saw us, she didn't judge us on our looks, or our abilities. She said she couldn't judge her family, couldn't judge those like her."

The woman sighed before watching her Captain dance with the children.

"However she's not like us. We died traumatically and were changed because of it. She suffered all of her trauma here, not in the human world."

Before they could ask their questions Kanna danced up to them, smile on her face.

"Come on! Dance with us!" Grabbing Gin and Ukitake she dragged them into the crowd.

The shadow woman sighed before smiling. "Our little Seirei. Such a sad soul."

Raising an eyebrow Shunsui looked at her. "What's your name?"

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "For the longest time, I had no name. Then she gave me one." Her eyes were locked on Kanna.

"My name is Ai."

Shunsui nodded. Neither of them noticed Aizen in the background as he slipped away. He had remembered something when she said Seirei, something he had seen long ago. But for now he would wait. Wait until the perfect moment.

"You will be mine."

Hope you enjoy! Please review!


End file.
